Twins
by Fledgling
Summary: [For angrycherokee: KiraCaga, pervicacious. Oneshot.] They stared into the mirror, hand in hand, identical hairstyles, similar eyes, visages alike. Twins.


Word count: 1, 099

For angrycherokee: KiraCaga, "pervicacious"

Twins 

They were very drunk.

Kira plucked a little at the buttons on Cagalli's shirt, only just managing to restrain himself and grab her arms instead. She groaned and leaned against him, breath pungent, and Kira pressed hot lips to her forehead. It didn't come out right at all: was passionate instead of sweet. "Oh," she moaned, and Kira waited, with bated breath, but she said nothing more. He fumbled with the front of her shirt again, really a lot more awake than his twin, because he was a Coordinator, and got two bottom buttons undone before she clamped strong hands over his.

"Don't," she said, trailing off. Her voice was husky, but her eyes blazed at him. Kira let go. He leaned in to give her a brotherly kiss on the cheek, formulating an idea to leave after he did so, but Cagalli shifted and he caught her lips full on instead. They burned at him. She pulled back instantly, spine ringing, and Kira reached at her face to trail his thumb across the cheekbones. Cagalli groaned again, falling into his chest. Breathing heavily, Kira felt he would burst, so he embraced her close, to suck in her essence.

She wanted some privacy, she said. Cagalli led her brother by the hand. They simultaneously decided on the same dark bathroom, and they both slumped against the walls in unison, hands gripped tight. The bright light in the spacious washroom seemed too bright, but the darkness was too forbidding, so they kept the light on, a vivid, blue-white reminder of what should be. Cagalli messed up Kira's hair, the two standing in front of the mirror; he laughed and only half-heartedly tried to run away. They stared into the mirror, hand in hand, identical hairstyles, similar eyes, visages alike. Twins. Cagalli lifted Kira's hand, examining it: so much the same, and yet so different. His skin was so dark.

"You spend too much time in the sun, little brother," Cagalli accused. He took her hand and twined it tightly in his own, kissing it. Cagalli squirmed away, sweaty and a little uncomfortable. Kira faintly slackened his hold, his arm hooked around her waist. "Stop," she muttered, not really meaning it. Kira let go, and stared at her, hair a dorky mess, smiling a dorky smile. Her face burned, and he didn't stop grinning. They returned to the mirror again. This time Cagalli stood still and compared their faces, as best as she could in her loosened state; she stood back to back with Kira, measuring their heights, then took his arms and wrapped them around her, warm and safe for a few, wonderful moments.

Kira poked his nose through her hair again, and examined her ears, with a kind of primal fascination. "Stop it," Cagalli murmured, shoving him away, "you're treating me like a girl again." She pushed on his arm forcefully for good measure. "Treating you like a girl?" he asked, incredulously. She glared at him in return, face perpetually pink. "Yes!" she insisted, and peeled his arms off her, though she'd put them there herself just a few moments ago.

Kira laughed and backed away a little. Mock fear briefly twisted his features, and Cagalli tried to keep on holding his hand, but he kept backing away. The bathroom was large, bright, and beautiful, shiny and unused. The colour theme in it was soft purple, blue, and grey. Kira backed up against a tile wall, fingers escaping her steel hands, and Cagalli whacked him on the arm and let go. Kira's hand fell for the barest instant before it whipped up with too-fast reflexes and clutched her elbow. Cagalli half-turned; she was pulled against him once more, and then they were back to their initial positions: Kira plucking at the buttons her blouse, playful but chaste, Cagalli sighing against him.

"Headache," she moaned, and treated her head as if it were a delicate object. Kira took her face in his hands and rubbed his thumbs across her temples, but Cagalli squiggled and tried to shake his fingers off without much success. "Pervicacious," he whispered, minutely aware of sounds in the hall next to them-- Cagalli, on the other hand, hadn't noticed the outside noise, and loudly demanded to know what that meant. He placed a finger over her lips to shush her, and she paid no heed. "If that's an insult, Kira, I'll--" Kira appeased her and lifted his thumbs from her temples to give her an answer. "I know better than to insult you," he laughed, nervously. "I don't want to get hurt."

She punched him in the arm. He placed his lips to her hair again, then stood straight to speak. "It means obstinate," he explained, watching her distrustful, raw expression, "stubborn, refusing to change." Cagalli smirked, catching him off guard, and told him "intractable" was a much more suitable word, chortling when Kira's brows drew together for one swift second.

A brief snapshot of the scene. The blonde female pressed up against her brother, and his arms curved around her, protectively, possessively. Kira stared at her with affection and a fierce, throbbing desire-- she stared back, red in the face, hair mussed, eyes soft. Spontaneously she tilted her chin and kissed him-- it was a soft kiss, a shy one, but her drunken awkwardness caused their lips to contact more strongly than expected. He kissed her back, held her close, feeling the taut flesh under her blouse, and he was tensely hot and expectant. The kiss became a long one, urgent and breathless. Both were infatuated and desperately on fire. Her arms clutched his shoulders, then his neck, and her body insisted tightly against his. Then, quite suddenly, Cagalli ripped herself away, panting, backing up very, very slowly.

"No, we shouldn't, it's not--" she didn't finish her sentence. Cagalli dragged a hand across her wet mouth, then ran to the sink, rinsing off her face ferociously, frantically patting the wisps of her crazy hair back into place. Kira was beside her in an instant, and placed a hesitant fingertip on the back of her spine. She jolted, but continued what she was doing, saying nothing. Then Kira patted her head, and leaned to kiss the side of it in a different manner than before, a last attempt to preserve the sacred sanctity of a good brother-sister relationship.

Cagalli stumbled out of the bathroom door, mumbling something, striding, then running, and Kira simply stood, tranquil, in front of the mirror. One arm was still raised, and he stared back at himself, a lonely twin.

---

A/N: A note on the characterization.

This would take place around either the end of SEED or after Destiny. Since I've written SEED!Kira many times already, I decided to try my hand at Destiny!Kira instead, but somehow managed to mush the two together (and they are _really_ different). Cagalli, on the other hand, I needed very drunk (more so than Kira is) so I could bring out the fiery, emotional side of her that gets lost in Destiny. The result is a bit of a mishmash: Destiny!Kira x SEED!Cagalli; but I'm not positive on how well that's worked, and if it's obvious enough to everyone reading, so feedback of any sort concerning that will be nice. Please and thank you for reading!


End file.
